1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal performance testing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal performance testing method by which a heating block is used for simulating a thermal test die and a size of the heating block is determined.
2. Description of Related Art
In a present computer system, the working efficiency and working frequency of a central processing unit (CPU) are continually improved, and therefore thermal solution of the CPU has become one of the major subjects to various manufacturers, and meanwhile a coordination of a thermal performance of a thermal management module and a heating density of the CPU is taken into consideration.
When an engineer starts to design the thermal management module for a computer or a server, the thermal management module is first designed according to a space planning (such as location of a circuit layout, a main heating element, hard drives, and an interface card etc) of a computer or a server and a thermal effect required to be achieved. The thermal management module may be a combination of different kinds of heat pipes, fins, and thermal blocks used along with a self-designed fan. Meanwhile, the chip manufacturers may also design a thermal test die having a same heating performance with that of a real chip according to an actual thermal feature of the chip, so as to provide a pre-evaluation of the thermal performance of the thermal management module for the computer manufacturers.
However, quantity of the thermal test dies is limited, which is not enough for all the manufacturers for their thermal performance testing, and therefore a heating block having a uniform heating performance is generally used for substituting the thermal test die. The heating block is copper block having the uniform heating performance. However, the thermal test die is not an object with the uniform heating performance, and therefore with a same heating power, a thermal resistance value of the heating block is different from that of the thermal test die. Meanwhile, the heating power of the thermal test die may be increased along with the working frequency, and a stability of a testing result may be directly influenced by factors such as variation of an environmental temperature, and errors of a contact pressure etc. Therefore, if the heating block having the uniform heating performance is used for testing the thermal performance of the thermal management module, since the heating block has a unique size, heating performance and the thermal resistance of the thermal test die cannot be represented precisely, and accordingly the thermal quality of the thermal management modules cannot be ensured under mass production.